Lessons in Chemical Compositions
by SamuraiSirius
Summary: A collection of stories about Roy and Riza.
1. Slumber

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately Roy Mustang isn't mine…nor is anyone else.

**Author's Notes:** This is a collection of fics I'm writing for the LJ community 50reactions. That means they're _not_ chapters of the same story, but several one-shots that really have nothing to do with one another. I've rated the whole thing PG-13 just to be safe (even I never know when a curse word will slip in), but I'll post the rating of every different fic as I post them. Also the "themes" for each chapter are based around things in chemistry…though you don't have to _know_ any chemistry to enjoy the fic!

**Title:** Slumber  
**Fandom:** Full Metal Alchemist  
**Characters: **Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye  
**Theme: **#14—Reactivity  
**Warnings/Ratings: **G  
**Synopsis: **Sleep is good…

* * *

It was quiet in the office for once. Roy had never realized just how much noise his subordinates caused…until they were gone. Roy sighed as he gazed out of his window, his head resting on his hand. The only one left was… 

_Riza Hawkeye_.

His brown eyes drifted over to the blonde woman sitting by the window. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed what she was doing.

'That can't be right. Is Riza…actually _sleeping,_' he thought. His gloved hand dropped to the desk in shock. He had worked with Riza for as long as he could remember and he had _never_ seen her fall asleep. Roy couldn't help but smile as he watched her.

Her blonde hair was pulled back in a bun but still a few wisps of hair escaped; caressing her pale features. Even in her sleep she had a slight scowl on her face…as if displeased with something. 'But it's softer somehow,' he thought.

As if sensing his stares Riza opened her eyes halfway to glare at Roy, "Can I help you sir," she asked.

Roy chuckled, "No, just keep sleeping. It gives me a chance to relax as well," he said leaning back in his chair.

The woman frowned and sat up, fully awake now. She pushed her chair back and stood up; walking over to the colonel. He smiled at her but she continued to glare at him. The staring contest seemed to last for forever but it was only a few minutes before Riza finally sighed and averted her eyes from Roy's intense stare, "You're impossible."

Roy reached up and caressed Riza's cheek, brushing her loose blonde hair out of her face, "And you should go back to sleep…you're cute when you aren't holding me at gunpoint to do my work."

"I can't do that sir."

Roy raised an eyebrow, "And why is that?"

"Because there's nothing _I_ enjoy more than watching you work."


	2. Vanilla

**Title:** Vanilla  
**Fandom:** Full Metal Alchemist  
**Characters: **Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye  
**Theme: **#1—Trace Elements  
**Warnings/Ratings: **G  
**Synopsis: **Only Riza can make Roy's coffee…

* * *

Riza set the coffee mug in front of the colonel. Like most men he liked his coffee pure, straight black. No sugar, no milk, no NOTHING. Riza couldn't help but smile to herself as the man brought the coffee mug to his lips. She regretted it however when he actually caught the smile and set the mug down.

"What are you grinning about?"

Luckily she was a master at the _poker face_, "N-nothing." Riza blinked and blushed, 'Did I just stutter…and blush,' she thought incredulously.

Roy raised an eyebrow, his senses warning him something was _not _right here, "_Riza_…what did you do."

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, sir," she said as her eyes drifted towards the coffee mug. She mentally cursed herself; she never acted like this!

Roy glanced at his coffee mug and then back at Riza, "Did you do something to my coffee?"

"Why would you think that sir?"

"You just…you just looked at it funny," he said, realizing how stupid that sounded as he said it.

Riza rolled her eyes, she was getting her _thing_ back, "There is nothing wrong with your coffee, sir. I brewed it myself and I made sure Hughes didn't touch it."

The colonel shivered…remembering the last time someone other than Riza had made his coffee, 'Never again,' he thought. He sighed and picked up his mug. He sipped it as Riza watched in anticipation. He frowned as he pulled the mug away and looked to Riza, "You put something in my coffee didn't you?"

"Vanilla, sir."

Roy blinked and looked back to his mug. 'I thought it had smelled familiar,' he thought. He inhaled the scent and cracked a smile, 'It smells like _her_.' He picked the mug up and drank deeply, the trace amounts of vanilla mingling on his taste buds just as the person he associated with them lingered on his mind.

"I thought you took your coffee black, sir," Riza asked.

He set the mug down and started ruffling through papers, "There's always room for a little change Riza."


	3. Radio

**Title:** Radio  
**Fandom:** Full Metal Alchemist  
**Characters: **Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye  
**Theme: **#8—Frequency  
**Warnings/Ratings: **G  
**Synopsis: **Don't touch that dial…

* * *

He twisted the dial of his radio. The office was strangely quiet again: everyone was out except for himself and Riza. 'If I didn't know better I'd swear they were plotting something,' he thought as he passed through more static. 

Suddenly he felt her presence behind him. He didn't bother to turn to her as he asked, "What is it Riza?"

Riza reached over Roy and spun the dial to the very edge of the frequencies. When she stopped a soft melody began to fill the room. She smiled at him and walked back over to her desk, "Better?"

Roy raised an eyebrow then smiled himself, "Yes…yes it is."

* * *

AN: Shortest one yet, I know. They're supposed to be short and sweet...it's why I update these things 2 at a time. 


	4. Closet

**Title:** Closet  
**Fandom:** Full Metal Alchemist  
**Characters: **Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye  
**Theme: **#8—Indivisible  
**Warnings/Ratings: **G  
**Synopsis: **How they got there…the world will never know…

* * *

Riza had never been this close to a man before. She couldn't pull away from his grasp. His muscular arm was wrapped around her waist and Riza was surprised at just how well it fit there, 'Like it belongs,' she thought. His other arm was by her head, supporting his body as he pressed into her. His face was so close she could make out the bliss in his eyes at their proximity.

Frankly, Roy couldn't be happier that Riza was under him; although her ever present frown was still there it was complimented by a deep blush. He adjusted himself; which ended up bringing his face inches from her nose, "Better?"

"Roy Mustang! If you don't get us out of this closet this instant I will personally see to it that you are demoted to a Private," Riza protested.

Roy chuckled, "I told you…not until you kiss me."

Riza avoided his eyes and then sighed in resignation. She leaned forward and…

…using a gun from her belt blasted the door open from behind Roy. Unfortunately Roy had not anticipated this and the sound of the gun going off caused him to stumble backwards in shock. He reached out for Riza as he fell and the two tumbled back together. Riza landed on top of Roy on the hard tiled floor. Her lips were pressed firmly to Roy's. After a moment that seemed to last for forever and a mere nanosecond all at once, Riza pulled up and Roy couldn't help but smile.


	5. Sick

**AN: **The last chapter was actually from theme 3...I had the number wrong...sorry about that.

**Title:** Sick  
**Fandom:** Full Metal Alchemist  
**Characters: **Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye  
**Theme: **#45—Constant  
**Warnings/Ratings: **G  
**Synopsis: **Riza is late for work and Roy goes to check on her…

* * *

7:45 AM 

Roy stared up at the clock in mild shock and worry. That couldn't be the right time! If it was it meant that Riza Hawkeye…was LATE. Riza was NEVER late.

"I wonder where Hawkeye is," Breda muttered from his chair.

Havoc tapped the ashes off of his cigarette, "She's just a few minutes late…nothing to worry about."

"Is she ever late," Fuery asked.

Roy tapped his fingers in worry. NOTHING kept Riza from work…NOTHING!

Ring. Ring.

Roy scrambled for the phone and nearly yanked the cord out of its jack, "Hello?"

"Hey, Roy! Guess who turns two today," an annoyingly familiar voice cheered.

Roy slammed the phone down with a growl, who the hell did Hughes think he was! Before Roy could do anything else the phone rang again. "What Hughes," he snapped as he picked up the phone.

There was a cough and then Riza's weak voice whispered from over the phone, "Sorry, sir. I can't come to work today. I caught the flu."

Roy's grip on the phone loosened, "Oh…well…alright."

She coughed again, "Don't slack off," she said and hung up.

Roy put the phone back in its cradle then walked over to the coat rack and pulled his jacket on.

"Where are you going, sir," Breda asked.

"Business." The door shut softly behind him leaving his subordinates staring at the shut door with curious expressions.

* * *

Riza shuffled to the door wearily. Black Hayate was already there wagging his tail happily. Riza's hair was down and her eyes were red but she managed a small smile anyway. She opened the door and her eyes widened, "R-roy?" 

Standing in her doorway was Roy Mustang. He frowned at her, "May I come in?"

Riza stepped aside, allowing Roy entrance. He turned to her, "Where's your kitchen?"

She blinked but pointed down the hall. Roy took his coat off and entered the kitchen. He set a bag on the counter then turned back to Riza who had followed him in, "Shouldn't you be in bed."

"But sir."

Roy sighed and swept Riza off her feet, carrying her bridal style into her room. Riza blushed and tried to protest but only ended up having a coughing fit. Roy set her down and smiled, "Now rest while I make you some soup."

A few minutes later Roy returned with a bowl of hot soup and he sat on the edge of Riza's bed and blew gently on a spoonful of the soup. Smiling slightly he offered the spoon to Riza.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking care of you. The last time you were sick you showed up to work after only a day of rest and nearly fainted. I'm going to make sure you eat so it doesn't happen again," Roy explained.

Riza raised an eyebrow, "I can—." Roy cut her off by putting the spoon in her open mouth. He pulled it out and put a hand to her forehead.

He frowned, "So you have a fever, too. Riza what will I do with you?" Riza put her hand over Roy's and brought it down to her mouth. She kissed it and Roy smiled, "More soup?"

"Yes."

Roy refilled the spoon and continued to feed her.


End file.
